


Three Thirds #2

by Jondiplier



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Tom Holland/Chris Hemsworth [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha/omega/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Just making this a series ye I love this ship so much.





	Three Thirds #2

The last scene of the week is currently being filmed, then the process of editing starts. Thank God Tom doesn't need to be there for that.

He pads happily, and a bit tiredly, back to Chris's trailer, stepping in and releasing a sigh as all the comforting scents fill his nose and lungs.

Thomas is lounging on the bed, reading a different book. He must have finished the previous one. Tom's been keeping track, it's the third book in the past three weeks.

“Tommy,” Tom sing songs, toeing off his shoes and slowly waltzes his way over to the older omega.

“Hmm? Yes, darling?” Thomas asks, peeking over his book to see Tom doing a little dance, watching the sway of his hips on the smaller boy.

“When will Chris be back?” He asks as he finally makes it to the bed, plopping down onto his stomach and looks at his mate with big brown eyes.

“Not sure. He's having lunch with Downey and some others.” He says, giving him a small smile.

Tom pouts slightly, wanting attention and loving touches from Chris. All three of them have had their own things and it makes it nearly impossible to all spend the day together, which is a given because of their schedules. 

He sprawls out on the bed, rolling over to be on his back. “Lucky bastard.” Tom sighs, though there's no bite behind it. 

Thomas muses on that comment, closing his book to give Tom his attention that he so desperately needs.

“How was the filming?” He asks, changing the subject and smiles a bit brighter as Tom's eyes light up.

“Brie, oh my gosh bless her, I love working with her.” Tom gushes. “She's amazing, and then..” and he rambles on and on about the screening with Robert, then his eyes soften, his mood and scent changing rapidly to something that smells a little sour. “This is all going to end soon.” He says, the realization just hitting him.

Thomas scoots down the little ways between them to wrap an arm around Tom. “As it must.” He says. “Some of us just need to retire from Marvel. Robert definitely does.” Tom adds, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, but I don't want to leave either of you, and I've made so many good friends and...” Tom says ever so quietly, not looking at his mate as he battles tears. He crosses his arms over his chest and worries his quivering lip, not wanting to think about separating from his bond mates.

“I know.” Thomas sighs. “But in a month we'll all be back together, I promise you that.” He says, trying to cheer the younger one up. “In Australia with Chris, Tessa will be there and once you're done with Far From Home and that other little project you're doing we get to take a break.” He says.

Tom hums, lost in thought before he turns and cuddles into his mate's front, take a deep, shuddering breath. “Okay.” He mumbles into Thomas's shirt. “I know that. I'm just being dumb.” He mumbles.

Thomas scoffs lightly at that, “you're not being dumb, Tom. This is very emotional, for all of us.” He explains, wrapping an arm around him and praying for Chris to come back. Thomas could only do so much to comfort his omega, Chris on the other hand could make things better with just a simple touch.

“This isn't going to be easy on us, and we'll have to be apart sometimes for different things, but we'll still be here for you and love you.” Thomas says, kissing the top of his fluffy head. 

Tom just hums softly, keeping his face hidden from his mate. 

The door opens gently and Chris comes through the door, closing it behind him as he sets some styrofoam containers down on their table. “I've got some leftovers for you two.” He says before turning to see them cuddling, then the distressed smell of Tom hit his nose. “Is everything alright?” he asks, walking over to their bed. 

“Tom's just worried about us separating.” He says, running his fingers through Tom's fluffy hair.

“Ah.” Chris simply says, then lays behind Tom to hug him from behind. “It's alright, Tom.” He says into the back of his neck, making the omega scrunch it up as his beard tickles the sensitive skin.

Chris starts pinching at his sides, trying to get a laugh out of him as Tom starts squirming and huffing before finally letting out a shriek.

“Chris! Stop!” He bellows, laughing as he kicks around. 

Thomas just sits back and watches, a little grin on his face. 

“See? It's alright, mate. You just need a good laugh.” Chris says, urging Tom to turn and face him.

The omega complies, rolling his body onto Chris's and pants softly, looking down at his loving alpha. “I guess.” He shrugs, nuzzling into Chris's hand when he cups his face. 

“I love you.” Chris says, wiping away the drying tears that fell from Tom's eyes.

“I love you too.” He says, kissing the palm of Chris's hand. “And I'm going to really miss the both of you.” He sighs, settling down on Chris's chest so he could sniff at his neck. 

“We know, love.” Thomas says, laying back down next to them. “But it's what we have to do.” 

“Yeah,” Chris says and pinches Tom's butt. “You better be good while you're away.” He says after Tom's little yelp.

“What do you mean ‘be good’? I'm always good!” He pouts, sitting up to look down at Chris.

“Nah, you're a little brat.” Chris says, a grin on his face. “You're always a brat, Bratty Holland should be your new name.” Chris teases.

“I'd rather have Hemsworth thank you very much.” Tom says, poking Chris's nose with his pointer finger.

“Two Tom Hemsworths? Double the trouble.” Chris gripes. 

“Oh hush! You brought yourself into this you stinky alpha.” Tom laughs, earning a chuckle from Thomas.

“I suppose, maybe I'm just too irresistible.” Chris says and quirks a brow. 

“Maybe, you sexy bastard.” Tom huffs, gently slapping one of Chris's pecks.


End file.
